Always
by falln-angl
Summary: I had this sudden urge to write a WWF/Highlander crossover after having watched the movie. This is the result. A fatal accident on the way home after RAW...or is it?
1. Prologue

> Disclaimer: 'Connor Macleod' doesn't belong to me. Not sure who he belongs to exactly, but I just wanted to say that he's not mine.
> 
> #### Prologue
> 
> __
> 
> Many years into the future…
> 
> At first I don't notice her. Or rather, I don't notice her staring at me. I'm usually always alert, and I can sense when someone is checking me out. I don't mean to sound conceited, but if you're like me, you'll understand.
> 
> I'm sitting in a dark, almost empty bar, trying to dull the still-existent pain that never seems to stop. The pain of having lost the only woman I ever truly loved. It's only after I actually look up from my drink that I finally notice her. I sense that she's sitting at the end of the bar, to my left, and I realise straight away that she's been there awhile, and that she's been watching me. I turn to look.
> 
> My heart stops.
> 
> It's _her_. In the dim light she looks like she has the same shade of brown hair, the same length; the same body build; very similar features.
> 
> But it's not her. It can never be her again.
> 
> I stand abruptly, and despite the numerous drinks I'm not at all drunk, not even the least bit tipsy. Without a second glance, I walk out of the dank and dreary place, out into the beautiful sunshine.
> 
> I scowl. Today, of all days, shouldn't be so bright. It should be overcast, grey, lifeless, dull. It's the day my world lost it's Angel.
> 
> The day I lost my Stephanie.


	2. Chapter One

> #### Chapter One
> 
> ** **
> 
> Part One
> 
> 06 February 2002
> 
> Despite the many years they had spent together, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley still couldn't stop marvelling at how truly gorgeous he was. The only man she had ever truly loved.
> 
> As if sensing her gaze, he turned briefly and smiled at her. 'What are you looking at?'
> 
> She smiled back. 'You.'
> 
> Chris Jericho chuckled lightly, his attention back to the road. 'Baby, I ain't much to look at.'
> 
> 'Yes, you are,' Stephanie said seriously. 'You are the most gorgeous man alive.'
> 
> 'And you, my dear, are the most beautiful woman alive.'
> 
> It was her turn to laugh. 'Uh huh. And what about Julia Roberts?'
> 
> Chris grinned. 'Julia who?'
> 
> With a smile on her face, Stephanie finally tore her eyes away from him, and looked at the road. An oncoming semi-trailer was headed towards them, taking the upcoming turn too fast. She could see the look of panic on the truck driver's face as he struggled to control his heavy vehicle.
> 
> Losing her smile, Stephanie turned back towards Chris. 'Chris-'
> 
> *
> 
> Hunter Helmsley walked into their house, dumping his overnight bag on the floor and taking his jacket off.
> 
> 'Steph?' he called out. No answer. 'Guess they're taking their time,' he muttered.
> 
> Hunter headed towards the den, and sat down tiredly on the sofa. Last night's _RAW_ had been brutal, and he wondered how much longer he could participate in such brawls. Beside him sat the remote control, and he picked it up, turning on the TV. He had always hated the sound of a silent house.
> 
> '…passenger, an unidentified woman in her mid-twenties, suffered major injuries, including a shrapnel of metal imbedded into her abdomen. She has been air-lifted to the nearest county hospital, along with the unconscious truck driver. But in a strange twist, the driver of the silver Lexus has seemingly disappeared. More on this bizarre accident on the six o'clock news.'
> 
> Hunter stopped listening, his mind focusing on the image of the mangled silver Lexus that had just been on the screen. The silver Lexus he had bought his wife on their second wedding anniversary.
> 
> Part Two
> 
> 'Hunter!'
> 
> Hunter looked up slowly. 'Shane.'
> 
> 'Is she okay? What happened? What's going on? She's okay, right?' The panicked look on Shane's face pretty much matched his own feelings inside.
> 
> 'They haven't told me much,' he replied tonelessly. 'She's in the operating room at the moment.'
> 
> 'How…how long has she been in there?'
> 
> Hunter glanced at his watch. 'Nearly two hours now.'
> 
> 'What happened?'
> 
> 'She was in a…a…' He didn't even want to think about it. 'In a really bad accident.'
> 
> Shane was staring at him. 'The one that's all over the news? It's her?'
> 
> Hunter nodded. 'Yeah.'
> 
> 'It wasn't…it wasn't you, was it?'
> 
> He was confused. 'Me? What are you-' It hit him. The missing driver.
> 
> 'Who was it that nearly got my sister killed?'
> 
> Hunter couldn't believe how seemingly calm he was being. But inside, he was a knot of nerves. 'It was an accident, Shane. Nobody's to blame.' He wondered if he truly believed what he was saying.
> 
> 'You were meant to take care of her!' Shane yelled, oblivious to the fact that they were in a hospital.
> 
> Hunter looked around uneasily as a few people glanced over, curious at the tension. And to avoid the accusation, and the truth, in his brother-in-law's eyes.
> 
> 'If you had taken her home, then this would never have happened,' Shane continued.
> 
> He opened his mouth, ready to defend himself, but stopped himself just in time. Hunter had promised her. Had promised them. Instead, he just shook his head.
> 
> 'Damn you, Hunt-'
> 
> 'Mr Helmsley?' a voice interrupted.
> 
> Hunter looked up, standing expectantly as a middle aged woman in a white coat hesitantly approached him. 'Yes, that's me.'
> 
> The woman smiled. 'I'm Dr Grace Thomas. I just wanted to let you know that your wife is out of operation. She's in a stable, but still critical, condition.'
> 
> A wave of relief washed over him, but he was still extremely concerned. 'She'll be okay though, right? She'll recover fully?'
> 
> 'I see no reason why not.'
> 
> 'Can we see her?' Shane asked, impatient. Dr Thomas looked at him. 'I'm her brother.'
> 
> 'Well, she's recovering in ICU. I'm afraid only one of you is able to see her at this time.'
> 
> 'I'm going,' Hunter quickly said, feeling even worse. He knew that Shane had much more right to go and see Stephanie. Shane knew it too, glaring at him as the doctor led him away.
> 
> After turning a couple of corners, they approached a room with a clearly marked 'Intensive Care Unit' sign on the door.
> 
> Hunter hesitated. 'Uh, Dr Thomas?'
> 
> She stopped beside him. 'Questions?'
> 
> 'What happened to her? What are the extent of her injuries?'
> 
> Dr Thomas nodded understandingly. 'It's not pretty. We're still not sure exactly how, but a large piece of metal pierced her left side, doing some major damage to her inside. Fortunately, none of the major ones were harmed too badly. She was haemorrhaging badly when they brought her in, so she's lost quite a lot of blood. She has also suffered a major blow to the head, and a few broken ribs.' She paused. 'I want to prepare you first, Mr Helmsley. She might not look too good.'
> 
> 'Thank you.'
> 
> The woman nodded, and then opened the door for him. Despite everything she had just said, Hunter was still completely unprepared for what he saw.
> 
> Save for the painful looking gashes on her forehead and left cheek, Stephanie's face was devoid of all colour. Her hair, a tangled mess, lay limply around her head. Tubes seemed to be coming out from everywhere. The heartbeat monitor did not look, or sound, comforting. It seemed to be going at a snail's pace compared to his racing own.
> 
> Stephanie looked heartbreaking vulnerable.
> 
> Hunter tentatively approached the bed. 'Steph?' he whispered, half afraid at what the sound of her almost non-existent breathing might mean. He reached out slowly, hoping she wouldn't crumble under his touch. He gently pushed back a strand of hair from her face.
> 
> 'I'm so sorry.'
> 
> Part Three
> 
> 08 February 2002
> 
> Shane McMahon stared out the window, unable to continue watching the still body of his sister on the bed. Stephanie's life signs had drastically improved yesterday, and she had been moved into her own private room.
> 
> He was also unable to continue watching Hunter be so gentle. It wasn't disconcerting. Shane was surprised at how dedicated Hunter was to Stephanie. He had hugely underestimated the other man's depth of feelings for her.
> 
> Hunter had been insisting that he stay by Stephanie's side night and day, wanting to be there when she finally woke up. He looked tired and haggard, but he refused to move away from her. After numerous arguments with hospital staff, they had reluctantly agreed to let him sleep in the uncomfortable hospital chairs and use the private room's own utilities. He had promised the hospital that they would be more than compensated for their kind services.
> 
> Just then Shane felt his cell phone vibrate softly against his hip. He automatically picked it up and answered without glancing at the screen. He knew who it was.
> 
> 'Hi, Mom.'
> 
> 'Hi, honey,' Linda greeted on the other end. 'How is she?'
> 
> 'Still the same.'
> 
> He heard her sigh sadly. 'I was really hoping… I'm on my way. I'll see you soon, okay?'
> 
> 'Bye, Mom.'
> 
> Shane continued to stare outside, the beautiful sunny day not having any effect on him. His mind began to wander towards the mystery that still surrounded Stephanie's accident. The driver of her car was still unknown, and Hunter vehemently denied knowing who it was. Or refused to tell who it was, even when Vince had threatened his career.
> 
> And on top of that, one of their top wrestlers seemed to have disappeared. Nobody had seen Chris Jericho since the last _RAW_ in Hartford. Apparently he had been one of the very last to leave the arena, and that he had been alone. Or at least nobody had seen him with anyone else. Of course, there were rumours flying around that Jericho could have been the mystery driver of the Lexus, but everyone knew of his intense dislike for Stephanie, which had been mutual on her part. It couldn't be Jericho.
> 
> The whole thing was driving Shane crazy. The constant silence was also beginning to grate on his nerves. Without a word to Hunter, he quickly walked out of the room, and practically sprinted out of the hospital, not wanting anyone to see the tears.
> 
> Part Four
> 
> Hunter barely noticed Shane's departure, so intent was he on his wife's face. He was certain that today was the day she would finally wake up. He just knew it.
> 
> 'Please, Steph,' he begged softly, holding onto her hand. 'You have to wake up. A lot of people are counting on you.'
> 
> Hunter realised how surprised many people were at his commitment to his wife, but no one more so than him. All of a sudden the mere thought of losing her was unbearable.
> 
> 'Just anytime you're ready,' he continued. '_I'm _counting on you. I need you.' He paused. 'You can hear me, right? I know-'
> 
> Movement.
> 
> He was sure her eyes beneath the lids had just moved. He stood up, wanting a closer look. 'Steph?'
> 
> Stephanie was awake. Her face contorted in pain, and she groaned, though it was barely audible. Ever so slowly, she opened her eyes, and for a moment just looked blankly at him. Then her eyes clouded over, and a small frown appeared on her face.
> 
> 'Chris?'
> 
> *
> 
> Chris slowly opened his eyes to the feeling of a dull ache in his chest. It took him a few seconds to try and figure out where he was. It was dim, and he was lying on a large four-poster bed. He turned his head, confused as hell. He was in a seemingly large bedroom, one he'd never seen before, and it was dark because of the heavy curtains blocking out the daylight. He could tell by the natural light seeping in through the edges of the curtains.
> 
> His first coherent thought was of Stephanie…and then he remembered. The truck coming straight towards them.
> 
> Chris bolted upright. Stephanie! Was she okay? Where was she?
> 
> 'Where am _I_?' he asked out loud. Feeling somewhat disoriented, he stumbled out of the bed and towards the large, wall tall windows, pulling aside one of the heavy drapes.
> 
> The sun was high up, and he flinched at the glare. He waited until his eyes could adjust, but he still found himself squinting at the magnificent scene before him. Clear blue waters gently lapping over the clean white sand.
> 
> 'Ah, I see you're finally awake,' a strangely accented voice greeted from behind him.
> 
> Chris whirled around, and saw a smiling, seemingly friendly man. 'Who are you?'
> 
> The man walked towards him, stopping only a few feet away. 'My name is Conner MacLeod.'
> 
> Part Five
> 
> 'A what?'
> 
> 'An Immortal.'
> 
> Chris wondered if he had somehow been magically transported to an alternate universe. The guy was looking at him across the huge dining table with a mixture of bemusement and concern.
> 
> But Chris had to laugh. 'An Immortal, huh? I don't mean to sound rude, especially after that delicious dinner, but are you crazy?'
> 
> The guy, Conner Whoever, just continued to smile enigmatically. 'Perhaps.'
> 
> 'Look, sorry to burst your happy happy joy joy bubble, but there's no such thing. Everyone dies, even you.'
> 
> 'Not if I can help it. I'm curious to see what the future is like.'
> 
> Chris was quickly tiring of this. The only thing he wanted to do was see Stephanie, to make sure that she was alright. 'Okay, fine. You've had your fun. Haha, the joke's on me. Now, if you could just kindly point me towards the nearest exit, I can go and join the land of the sane.'
> 
> 'You don't understand,' Conner said sadly, shaking his head. 'Do you even know where you are?'
> 
> 'I don't know, and I don't care. But I do know, and I do very much care, where I want to be, and that's beside Stephanie.'
> 
> 'You are dead.'
> 
> Chris stared at the other man, his defences going on alert. 'Is that a threat?'
> 
> 'You died, Mr Jericho. To Stephanie, whoever she may be, you are already dead.'
> 
> 'Stephanie is the one person who I care about more than life itself,' Chris informed him coldly. 'She is _not_ 'whoever she may be'.'
> 
> Conner inclined his head. 'My apologies. I didn't mean to upset you.' He stood up and walked out of the room.
> 
> Chris stared after him, wondering what the hell _he_ was meant to do now.
> 
> '_Get the hell out,_' he thought, and stood up, ready to also leave the room.
> 
> However, Connor returned with something in his hand. 'This paper is a few days old, but you had needed time to recover and heal yourself.'
> 
> Chris reached out for the offered newspaper, and with some trepidation, looked down at the front page.
> 
> _DRIVER DISAPPEARS IN FATAL ACCIDENT_
> 
> An unknown driver of a silver Lexus has disappeared from a remote accident site yesterday. It appears that the semi-trailer, which had reportedly failed its brakes, had crashed straight into the Lexus, hitting it with heavy force. The driver of the truck sustained minor injuries.
> 
> Twenty-five year old Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, daughter of billionaire and owner of the World Wrestling Federation, Vince McMahon, and wife of WWF wrestler Hunter Hearst Helmsley, was the passenger, and owner, of the Lexus. She was air-lifted to the Hartford County Hospital and is believed to be in a stable, but critical condition.
> 
> In an interesting twist, police and forensics experts have concluded that the impact of the truck on the driver's side was more than enough to have killed the mystery driver. The as yet unidentified… cont on page 3
> 
> The accompanying photograph of the smashed Lexus was enough o make Chris feel sick. The passenger side was a mangled wreck, and he didn't want to think about Stephanie having been in there and suffering. However, the driver's side of the car was even worse. It had basically been smashed right into the other side of the car. There was no way anyone could have survived it.
> 
> But he did.
> 
> Still unwilling to believe it, Chris looked back at Conner. 'This isn't a hoax, is it?' he asked, half hoping.
> 
> The other man shook his head. 'I'm afraid not.'
> 
> 'But…I can't be dead! I'm right here.'
> 
> 'You are an Immortal.'
> 
> 'But, Steph…'
> 
> 'You must keep this a secret, Mr Jericho. There are those who would do anything to kill one such as you, such as us.'
> 
> Chris was beginning to understand, but he didn't want to. 'I can never see her again, can I?'
> 
> 'No.'
> 
> That one word was enough to destroy his entire world.
> 
> Part Six
> 
> 09 February 2002
> 
> Despite fully appreciating all their concern and love, Stephanie was glad to finally see the last of her friends and family leaving. She wanted to talk to Hunter alone. About Chris.
> 
> Still far from comfortable from her many injuries, she was dying to know what had happened to him. She'd heard people quietly talking, rumours, but she didn't want to believe any of them. Stephanie waited for Hunter to return to her side as he waved goodbye to Shane and his wife, Isabelle.
> 
> He smiled as he approached the bed. 'Tired?'
> 
> She tried to smile back. 'A little. But I wanted to talk to you.'
> 
> His smile faltered. 'About…him?'
> 
> She wasn't sure what to make of his reaction. 'Is he…he's okay, right? I mean, I've heard…but I didn't…' She couldn't finish.
> 
> Hunter just looked at for awhile, with…pity? 'Steph, I really don't know how to tell you this…'
> 
> Stephanie forced herself to keep very still. To not jump into conclusions. To keep her newly formed tears from spilling.
> 
> 'It's…well, the thing is nobody seems to know where he is. He was gone by the time the police and the ambulance got there.'
> 
> 'So, he…he walked away?' Stephanie knew how completely ridiculous the question was, but it was more preferable than the alternative.
> 
> Hunter shook his head. 'They don't think so. The way the car is, they're certain that he couldn't have survived.'
> 
> She was finding it hard to maintain her composure. Tears were already beginning to slide down her cheeks. 'Someone must have taken him, to help him. He's still…still…' Her sobs made it hard to talk, as did the pain.
> 
> Stephanie felt her husband's arms gently come around her, but it was of no comfort. Nothing was anymore.


	3. Interlude One

> #### Interlude One
> 
> Many years into the future…
> 
> I can feel him. Another Immortal. But he doesn't concern me. It's Connor. He knows how much this day affects me, and he came to her resting place, for me. Just like he's done the past thirty-five years. The first year it had been to watch my back. I had been in no state to defend myself had someone attacked me. But I hadn't cared. I had wanted to die. The second year, and every year afterwards, it had been to keep me company. Connor has learnt how large a part she will always play in my life, for as long as I live.
> 
> 'Hello, Chris,' he greets me in his strange, unidentifiable accent.
> 
> 'Connor.' I watch as he bends down to place a beautiful bouquet of white roses against the headstone. He straightens up, and for a long time we just stand in the serene peacefulness.
> 
> 'It won't stop hurting.' I finally break the silence. 'I want it to stop, but at the same time I don't.'
> 
> 'It will hurt for a very long time,' Conner tells me quietly. I know he's thinking of his first wife, Heather. 'You don't want it to go away because you fear you'll forget, but you never will.' He places a hand over his heart. 'If they're in here, they're always with you.'
> 
> I had to smile, but it was only small. 'You should become a sappy, romance writer.'
> 
> He also smiles, nodding slightly. 'I could.'
> 
> Again, the silence. I can't take my eyes away from her name, deeply engraved on the granite.
> 
> Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley.
> 
> The hyphenated last name no longer makes me bitter. Hunter had made her happy. For that I will always be grateful. My eyes shift to the plot beside hers.
> 
> Hunter Hearst Helmsley.
> 
> I don't dislike the man anymore. I know how much he had loved Stephanie as well. Possibly as much as I do. The week after she had passed away, Hunter had become depressed and alienated from everyone. In my grief I had managed to find words of some comfort for the man I had always viewed as my biggest rival. He still had their child. _Her_ child. I had nothing.
> 
> 'She's coming,' Conner warns me.
> 
> She. Caitlyn. Stephanie's daughter.
> 
> I linger a few minutes longer, and with some effort I finally turn away and walk in the opposite direction of the cemetery entrance. Because of her background, of her not knowing of my Immortal status, and, most importantly, my history with her parents, I can't let her see me.
> 
> 'I remember the first time she ever told me she loved me,' I start as we walk away for another year. Although Connor has heard the story, and a thousand others, many times before, he keeps silent.
> 
> 'It was on a Monday, right after _RAW_…'


	4. Chapter Two

> #### Chapter Two
> 
> Part One
> 
> 19 January 2008
> 
> Hunter woke up once again to the comforting feeling of his wife beside him. To him, it was the best feeling in the world. Stephanie shifted slightly, snuggling closer to his body for warmth.
> 
> He looked down at her in wonder, still half amazed that they had made it this far, that they had made it at all. He gently pushed back her now shoulder length brown hair from her face so he could get a clear view of her face. She was relaxed and still breathing deeply but quietly. She was still so beautiful.
> 
> Hunter knew he should get up and get ready for work, but he didn't want to move lest he disturb Stephanie's sleep. However, their three year old daughter, Caitlyn, did it for him.
> 
> 'Time for wakeys!' she announced loudly, pushing open their bedroom door and walking right in. She was their human alarm clock.
> 
> Beside him, Hunter felt his wife begin to wake as he turned towards Caitlyn. He sat up, smiling at their daughter. 'Good morning, babycakes.'
> 
> Caitlyn grinned adorably up at him as she scrambled onto the bed. 'Morning, Daddy!' She gave him a big hug around the neck, and then kissed him on the cheeks. She then turned her attention to her mother. 'Morning, Mommy!'
> 
> Hunter looked down and saw Stephanie with her eyes still closed, pretending to still be asleep. He could tell by the small smile she was trying to hide.
> 
> 'Wake up,' Caitlyn demanded with a loud whisper, beginning to giggle. Hunter watched as she crawled over Stephanie, and put her face as close to her mother's as she could. 'Mommy?'
> 
> For a few seconds Stephanie didn't move, then all of a sudden, from under the covers, her arms came up and wrapped themselves around Caitlyn, at the same time opening her eyes and scaring their daughter with a 'Boo!' Caitlyn squealed as she now found herself in her mother's hug.
> 
> Stephanie laughed, kissing her on the nose. 'Good morning, baby,' she greeted.
> 
> Hunter smiled at the blissfully happy mother-daughter scene beside him, still unable to fully believe that it was all his.
> 
> Stephanie turned to look up at him, and smiled. 'Good morning to my other baby.'
> 
> He smiled and bent down to kiss her.
> 
> Part Two
> 
> Stephanie pulled the last shopping bag from the backseat of her Honda Legend and slammed the door shut with her hips.
> 
> 'Want me to help?' Caitlyn offered from where she was standing patiently beside her.
> 
> Stephanie smiled down at her daughter, and gave her one of the lighter bags. 'Here you go, doll.'
> 
> Her arms were still full of other shopping packages. She turned, ready to walk to the house, when she got the strange feeling of being watched. With a slight frown she looked to the left of the street. Nothing. To the right. Nothing. Stephanie slowly turned around to face the other side of the quiet street.
> 
> A man, warmly dressed in dark, muted colours for the cold weather, was standing one house to the right of the one directly across. Although wearing a cap, she could see stray strands of long, blonde hair escaping. He looked familiar.
> 
> When he noticed her notice him, he quickly turned and started to walk away.
> 
> Stephanie's heart started to race. Without being fully aware of what she was doing, she dropped everything and raced after the man. She was oblivious to Caitlyn calling out to her in alarm.
> 
> 'Chris!'
> 
> He stopped for a second, but then continued to put distance between them.
> 
> Half afraid at her sudden desperation, Stephanie increased her speed. 'Damn you! Will you stop?' she screamed.
> 
> He did. And then slowly turned to face her.
> 
> She stopped a few paces from him. Breathing hard, heart pounding, eyes widening as she saw him up close.
> 
> 'They told me you were dead.'
> 
> *
> 
> 'You have a beautiful home,' Chris couldn't help but comment as he was shown the living room.
> 
> 'Thank you,' she replied.
> 
> Chris could feel her eyes still on him. He turned back towards her and smiled. 'Yes, it's really me.'
> 
> But Stephanie shook her head. 'I still can't believe it…all these years, and now, out of the blue…' Her brows furrowed slightly, as if she was trying not to cry. 'Do you have any idea what I've been-'
> 
> 'Mommy?' the little girl interrupted, coming into the living room. She looked at him suspiciously as she stood by her mother's side. 'Can I please have a drink?'
> 
> Chris hunkered down and smiled at her. She was absolutely adorable. Shoulder length chestnut hair, cute little button nose, even teeth, and blue eyes. 'Hi there.'
> 
> She stared at him, and Chris realised that Stephanie had yet to introduce them. 'Daddy says I'm not allowed to talk to strangers.'
> 
> His heart suddenly dropped. Daddy. He should have expected it, but it still came as a blow. He tried hard to maintain his smile as he looked up at Stephanie, still staring at him. 'Well, I'm not a stranger. I'm a friend of your Mom's.'
> 
> 'My Mom?'
> 
> 'That's right. My name is Chris.'
> 
> She smiled proudly. 'My name is Caitlyn Isabelle Helmsley.'
> 
> Chris froze. Stephanie was still married to _him_?
> 
> Part Three
> 
> Hunter always looked forward to coming home to his girls, and because it was Friday he was earlier than usual. He had managed to stop by a flower stand and had bought Stephanie a dozen white roses, and Caitlyn a cute little teddy bear holding a tulip.
> 
> He let himself into the house, dropping his bag on the floor. He usually called out when he arrived home, but today he wanted to surprise them. He stopped for a second, listening. Nothing. Maybe they were out in the backyard? With flowers and the teddy bear in hand, he walked out to the back. And froze.
> 
> Caitlyn was playing on the swing while Stephanie was sitting on the wooden bench, quietly talking to a guy closely beside her. A blonde guy. A blonde guy he had thought was dead for six years.
> 
> 'Daddy!' Caitlyn called out happily, spotting him. She hopped off the swing and ran towards him, but Hunter barely noticed. His attention was focused on the couple before him.
> 
> Stephanie and Jericho had turned to look at him, and Jericho stood up with an uncertain smile.
> 
> 'Daddy?'
> 
> Hunter looked down and realised that his daughter was looking up at him with a puzzled look on her face. He forced a smile for her, and bent down to pick her up. 'Hey, babycakes.'
> 
> 'Is that for me?' she asked, pointing to the teddy bear in his other hand.
> 
> 'Sure is. There you go.'
> 
> Caitlyn gave him a little kiss on the cheeks. 'Thanks, Daddy!'
> 
> Hunter put her back on the ground, and she ran into the house with her present.
> 
> Stephanie approached him tentatively. 'Hi, Hunter.'
> 
> 'Steph.' He offered her the roses, feeling a little wary as Chris watched their every move. He looked exactly the same as he had six years ago.
> 
> 'Long time no see, Hunter.'
> 
> 'I thought you were dead.'
> 
> Jericho shrugged, a small wry smile on his face. 'Yeah, I get that a lot.'
> 
> Part Four
> 
> Stephanie could see that Chris was feeling extremely uncomfortable, especially under Hunter's intense gaze.
> 
> He looked briefly at her. 'I guess that's also my cue to leave.'
> 
> 'No!' It was out of her mouth before she could stop it, and she suddenly felt guilty. She glanced at Hunter, and he was looking at her with obvious hurt. 'I mean…please, don't…'
> 
> But Chris shook his head. 'I have to. I should never have been here at all.'
> 
> Stephanie was beginning to feel frantic. She couldn't lose him again. She wasn't sure she'd be able to handle it. 'You can't leave me again!' she cried out.
> 
> Hunter had taken a step away from her, but for the moment she didn't care. Chris was back in her life.
> 
> But Chris was shaking his head. 'I have to go. I'm sorry.'
> 
> The thought of him leaving without having explained anything was too much as she burst out crying, dropping the flowers to her feet as she covered her face. 'You can't…please…'
> 
> *
> 
> The two men looked at each other above Stephanie's bent form. They both wanted to comfort the woman they loved, but neither of them were unsure of the other. Hunter was her husband. Chris was the one she was crying over.
> 
> Finally, with a last, desperate look at Stephanie, Hunter turned away and walked back into the house. Chris immediately went to her, holding her as she clung to him.
> 
> 'Please, don't…don't leave me,' she sobbed.
> 
> 'Steph, I _have_ to,' he murmured, holding her tight. 'More than anything I wish I could stay here with you for the rest of my life, but I can't. You have a family.'
> 
> But she shook her head.
> 
> 'You have Hunter, and you have a beautiful daughter. They need you,' he continued. Although it pained him to say, he knew he had to. 'He loves you, and I know that you love him.'
> 
> 'I love _you_,' she whispered through her tears. 'I always have.'
> 
> 'Steph, please,' Chris started once more. 'You don't understand.' He thought about Xerxes, a truly evil Immortal who had started to stalk him. 'If I stay, I could put you in danger.' Then, he thought about her growing old while he stayed the same. 'If I stay, you'll start to hate me. I wouldn't be able to bear it.'
> 
> 'Never,' Stephanie denied vehemently, staring at him with wide eyes and having calmed down a little. 'Chris, do you have any idea how hard it was for me after the accident? Everyone was saying you were dead, but I didn't want to believe them. I couldn't, because I could still _feel _you, and I just knew that you were still alive.'
> 
> But he shook his head, his heart breaking at her words. 'I'm so sorry. I can't-'
> 
> He stopped suddenly, his senses beginning to tingle. The Buzz. There was another Immortal watching him. He straightened up, pushing Stephanie towards the house.
> 
> 'Chris? What-'
> 
> 'Get inside, now,' Chris told her urgently. 'Whatever happens, don't come out.'
> 
> 'But-'
> 
> 'Steph, please! I don't want anything to happen to you!'
> 
> Stephanie looked at him, half afraid and half confused. But she nodded reluctantly. 'I won't let you leave,' she said with determination.
> 
> However, before she reached the back door, Chris felt a painful grip on his arm and he was pulled backwards as Stephanie screamed.
> 
> 'Well, well, Jericho. Can't escape me this time,' Xerxes sneered down at him as he lay on the ground. Then he turned to look at Stephanie. 'And what do we have here? A tasty little treat?'
> 
> Xerxes was the worst kind of Immortal, akin to a vampire. He hunted and killed mortals like game.
> 
> And Chris was damned if he was going to let the bastard touch Stephanie.
> 
> Part Five
> 
> Hunter's head shot up when he heard Stephanie scream, and he rushed out to the back yard. If Jericho did something to her… But deep down he knew it wasn't Jericho, and his heart started to pound.
> 
> 'Daddy?' Caitlyn called out just before he reached the back door. She sounded scared.
> 
> Hunter was torn. If something happened to Stephanie…but he couldn't ignore his daughter. He quickly turned to face her. 'Honey, go to your room, okay?'
> 
> 'I heard Mommy scream,' she replied, tears already sliding down her cheeks.
> 
> 'I'm going to make sure she's okay. Go to your room, and I'll come and see you as soon as I can.'
> 
> Caitlyn looked dubious, but she nodded slowly. 'Okay.'
> 
> Hunter gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile before hurrying out of the house. Stephanie was rushing out towards a fallen Chris, while a huge guy was towering over him.
> 
> 'Steph! No!' he called out, running towards her to try and stop her.
> 
> But he was too late, and the huge guy had casually swatted her aside. Hunter was horrified to see her land heavily on the grass. He dropped beside her, gently cradling her head on his lap. 'Steph?'
> 
> Stephanie groaned, her face scrunching up in pain. 'Ow…'
> 
> 'Baby, are you okay?' he asked, worried.
> 
> She nodded, struggling to sit up. Hunter helped her, and their attention was drawn to the two men now fighting.
> 
> Out of nowhere, another guy, this one much leaner than the first stranger, jumped over the shoulder-high hedge surrounding their backyard and ran towards them.
> 
> 'Chris! Sword!' he called out, throwing the weapon in his direction. The huge guy already had one of his own, and he tried to cut Chris with it as he rolled towards the one on the ground.
> 
> Chris jumped up, sword in hand, and faced the huge guy.
> 
> 'Are you guys alright?' the second stranger asked, suddenly beside them.
> 
> Hunter and Stephanie looked up at him in surprise. 'Uh, yeah,' he answered, confused at the sudden combat right in front of him. 'What's going on?'
> 
> 'That big guy is Xerxes. He's been after Chris for years now. Lucky for him, I was in the neighbourhood,' the guy explained, confusing Hunter even more. He had a weird accent.
> 
> 'And who are you?' Stephanie asked.
> 
> 'My name is Connor MacLeod. I'm a friend of Chris's. Can you get up? We have to get in the house.'
> 
> Hunter helped Stephanie to stand, but she refused to move. 'I'm not leaving him,' she said stubbornly.
> 
> He was hurt to find out that she was still in love with Jericho, but now wasn't the most appropriate time to get jealous. 'Steph, please-'
> 
> 'I said no.'
> 
> 'It's dangerous to be out here,' Connor warned.
> 
> 'What are you?' Stephanie asked, facing the guy. 'You jumped over that hedge like it was nothing.'
> 
> But Connor shook his head. 'Now is not the time to explain.'
> 
> 'Now is the perfect time,' Stephanie insisted, still not budging. She kept glancing at Jericho, as did Hunter. He was relieved to see that it seemed to be quite an even match, with Jericho attacking as much as he was defending.
> 
> 'I am an Immortal.'
> 
> Hunter turned to stare at the guy. 'A what?'
> 
> 'And that guy, Xerxes?' Stephanie asked, obviously believing Connor. He turned his gaze to his wife, surprised at how calmly she was taking all this in.
> 
> 'Yes, even older than me.'
> 
> 'And…Chris?'
> 
> Connor nodded again. 'Chris is also an Immortal.'
> 
> Part Six
> 
> Chris was tired. He'd been fighting for well over ninety minutes now, and the past thirty minutes he'd done nothing but defend himself. He had cursed himself for not having had his sword with him, and the sight of his mentor had been a welcome relief. Out of the corner of his eye he had watched as Connor made his way to Stephanie and Hunter and, he could only assume, explained to them what was going on.
> 
> He had noticed that Stephanie was refusing to go into the house, but that had been way over an hour ago. Now, he was fully concentrating on not getting his head cut off. Chris was beginning to get extremely tired, emotionally as well. He wasn't sure how long he could go on. He knew that the first time he had evaded Xerxes, it had made the other man become obsessed with him. Connor had told him that, according to legend, _nobody_ has ever gotten away alive from a fight with Xerxes. The second time had just made the huge man even more determined to kill him.
> 
> Now, here they were at their third confrontation. Chris knew how extremely lucky he had been the first two times, and that this time would be entirely different. Xerxes was much stronger, faster, more experienced and had a lot more patience and stamina than he did. He knew that, but he refused to just lay down and quit.
> 
> 'Damn, boy,' Xerxes breathed out, attacking his left side. 'Don't you ever give up?'
> 
> Chris felt a sharp pain as Xerxes' sword pierced his flesh. He grimaced. 'Not if I can help it.'
> 
> Xerxes grinned at him, his eyes glittering with evil intent. 'I like a fighter. But more than that, I love a _dead_ fighter.'
> 
> Chris blocked another attempted stab to his throat. 'Do you know how cheesy you are?'
> 
> 'A semi-funny, dead fighter. Even better.'
> 
> *
> 
> Stephanie was at the end of her rope. She could tell that Chris was tired, and she wasn't sure how much longer he could continue.
> 
> She turned to Connor for the hundredth time. 'Help him!'
> 
> But he just shook his head sadly. 'I can't. It's against the rules.'
> 
> 'To hell with the rules!'
> 
> 'Mrs McMahon, pl-'
> 
> 'McMahon-Helmsley,' Hunter quietly corrected.
> 
> 'Please, you must understand, there are rules that us Immortals must adhere to.'
> 
> 'Or else what?' Stephanie shot back, her eyes blazing. She couldn't believe that this guy dared to called himself Chris's 'friend'.
> 
> 'I'm sorry,' he said simply, not backing down. 'I can't help him.'
> 
> 'Steph, come on. It'll be okay,' Hunter said, with a hand on her arm.
> 
> She jerked free of his grip. 'No, damnit! I am _not_ just going to sit here and watch him die!'
> 
> A look of pain crossed his features, and another pang of guilt hit her. But she said nothing. Instead, she turned back to the fight, and gasped.
> 
> Xerxes had, in the few seconds that she had looked away, managed to knock Chris's sword out of his grasp and knock him to the ground. He was now advancing towards Chris, a malicious grin on his face.
> 
> Even before she knew what she was doing, Stephanie was racing towards the guy, and using all of her strength and weight, knocked Xerxes down. She landed painfully on top of him, and then she was flying across the grass as Xerxes shoved her off him with all of his might.
> 
> Her head bounced painfully on the grass.
> 
> A/N: Me not good with writing fight scenes!


	5. Interlude Two

> #### Interlude Two
> 
> _ _
> 
> Many years into the future…
> 
> 'Do you think you'll ever forget Heather?' I ask. Connor and I are now just walking aimlessly around the older part of the cemetery. It's extremely peaceful and there is nobody else around.
> 
> He shakes his head. 'No. She was my first love. How can you forget your first love?'
> 
> I sigh. 'Steph wasn't my first love, far from it. Actually, I can't really remember my first love. I was young and reckless, and I had thought that she was everything I could ever ask for in a woman. But then I met Steph, and I couldn't believe how wrong I had been.' I pause as I stare away into the distance. 'I don't want to forget her. She wasn't my first love though.'
> 
> Connor is silent for a moment. 'It's different for me.'
> 
> I turn to look at him. He's over four hundred and fifty years old, but it doesn't show. One perk to being an Immortal, I suppose. 'When did it stop hurting?' I ask.
> 
> He sighs softly. 'It still hurts. But time does help.'
> 
> Every year, on the day of her death, I never fail to become melancholic. It's the day I always miss her the most, and it's the day it always hurts the most. For awhile neither of us speak, and I'm lost in my memories. Already a couple are beginning to fade, and I panic slightly. I don't want to ever forget one moment I had spent with Stephanie.
> 
> Connor suddenly starts chuckling to himself, and I glance over. 'Did I miss something?'
> 
> 'No, I was just thinking about how times have changed since my…well, my _very _early days.'
> 
> 'Such as?'
> 
> 'I just remembered when you told me about how Hunter pretty much okayed your relationship with his wife. I mean, if that had been me, I would have killed anyone who even dared to think about Heather in that way.'
> 
> I had to smile wryly. 'Yes, I suppose it might seem a little strange. But like I said, theirs was a marriage of convenience more than anything. Actually, it's probably more accurate to call it a business relationship than a marriage.' Then, I thought some more. 'It eventually did turn into a real marriage though.'
> 
> 'Were you…?'
> 
> I shake my head, knowing what he was going to ask. 'I was upset for awhile, yes. I was hurt and angry and jealous, but she was happy with him. She loved him.' I pause. 'Loath as I am to admit it, it did hurt. But she also loved me, so I guess I have to be content with that.'


	6. Chapter Three

> Author's Note: I feel like this chapter is actually pretty weak. I wrote it really quickly and while falling asleep, wanting to finish before I totally lost all interest (I _might_ revise it later). I actually wrote the 'Epilogue' before it. Anyway, if anyone who managed to somehow stumble into this fic and has gotten this far and are as unsatisfied with this part as much as me, please feel to write your own version if you want. Just tell me where I can find it. Thanks!
> 
> #### Chapter Three

Part One

Hunter sprinted towards Stephanie, only concerned with her safely, and didn't see Xerxes stand up behind him. Just as his knees touched the ground, he found himself being lifted and flying backwards.

'I don't think so,' the huge man growled, turning to glare at him. 'No one, and I mean _no one_ dares to interrupt me!'

Stunned at the man's raw power, Hunter just stared dizzily up at him for a moment. Then he shook his head, and tried to get to his wife again. Only to be thrown back again.

'You want to join your wife in death, boy?' Xerxes sneered. 'Your wish I my command.' He turned to the prone Stephanie. 'But first…'

*

Extremely exhausted, and at the brink of not caring for his own life, Chris lifted himself onto his elbows and shook his head to clear it. However, what he saw wasn't at all encouraging. Stephanie was lying on the ground, dazedly shaking her own head as Xerxes towed above her with his sword held high.

With a sudden rage he didn't even know he possessed, Chris hurriedly got to his feet and tackled the big man down. But even as he did, he knew that it was too late. The sword wasn't in Xerxes' hands when they both went down. It was stuck in Stephanie's stomach.

Chris felt like his insides had been ripped out, and he looked at Stephanie. She had a look of confusion and alarm on her face as she looked down at the weapon sticking out of her.

*

Connor watched the scene unfold before him. Hunter finally reaching his wife, utterly distressed and not knowing what to do. Stephanie, asking him fearfully if she was going to die. And Chris…

Chris had somehow managed to retrieve his fallen sword, and was back to attacking Xerxes with a vengeance. Well, attacking wasn't exactly the right word. He went straight for the kill. Xerxes was dead, and Chris received only his second Quickening.

Part Two

None of the doctors could do anything for her now. She was dying, but she wasn't afraid. More than anything she was furious at the thought of not being able to see her daughter grow up into a woman any mother would be proud of.

'Mommy?'

Stephanie turned slowly towards Caitlyn. She had been asleep in her room during the fight, and Hunter had woken and brought her to hospital. Maybe he too had known that this would be the last time they would ever see each other?

'Hey, baby,' she whispered, reaching out weakly towards the scared little girl. Hunter lifted Caitlyn gently onto the space beside her.

'Are you sick?' she asked timidly.

She smiled down at her, smoothing back the girls' hair. 'Yeah, I am.'

Tears quickly filled Caitlyn's eyes. 'I don't want you to be.'

'I know, baby. I don't want to be either.' Stephanie felt herself getting weaker. 'Come here and give me a hug.' Caitlyn slowly climbed onto her, and despite the painful pressure on her chest, Stephanie held her with all of her strength. 'Always remember that you are the most important person in my life. I love you so much.'

'I love you, Mommy.'

*

'I love you,' she whispered, gazing deeply into his eyes. His face was the last image she wanted to see, wanted to keep imprinted into her mind.

Although he was trying hard not to cry, to be strong for her, a few tears slid down his cheeks. 'I love _you_,' he whispered back. 'I always will. I'll never forget you, Steph.'

She smiled softly at him. 'And I'll always remember you, Hunter.'

*

Chris watched the tender scene between husband and wife with mixed emotions. It hurt that it wasn't him in there with her, but he also knew deep down that it wasn't meant to be him in there with her.

As Hunter gently pressed his lips to hers, Chris finally turned away. He had said his final goodbye earlier, and knew that it was time to move on. Time to live an eternal life he wasn't sure he wanted.

Part Three

28 January 2008

'Go away,' Hunter muttered.

'No, not yet.'

He wanted to put to words what he was feeling inside, but knew that it would be of no use. He knew that it hadn't been Jericho's fault. Neither of them wanted Stephanie to die.

'What the hell do you want?' he asked bitterly, turning away from the other man.

'I just…I wanted to make sure that you were okay before I left.'

'I'm perfect. My wife just died. Now, leave.'

'I loved her as much as you,' Jericho shot back angrily. 'I know how much this is hurting!'

Hunter's jaw clenched. 'Why don't-'

'You really don't get it, do you?' Jericho interrupted.

'Get what?'

'Look.'

Hunter reluctantly shifted his gaze to where Jericho was pointing. He was pointing to Caitlyn, sitting silently by herself on the large couch. She looked so much like her mother.

'Stephanie gave you a daughter,' Jericho pointed out. 'One half of herself. You still have that.' He paused. 'I have nothing.'

Hunter hung his head, suddenly aware of how selfish he had been the past week. Caitlyn – Stephanie's daughter, his daughter. _Their _daughter. She had needed him, and he hadn't been there for her. He turned around, unsure of what to say but wanting to say something anyway.

Jericho was gone.

[ [Interlude Two][1] ] [ [Home][2] ] [ [Up][3] ] [ [Epilogue][4] ]

   [1]: Always_-_Interlude_Two.htm
   [2]: ../index.htm
   [3]: ../wwf_fic.htm
   [4]: Always_-_Epilogue.htm



	7. Epilogue

> #### Epilogue
> 
> 27 November 1999
> 
> 'Hunter, we need to talk,' Stephanie said, sitting down beside Hunter on the sofa. 'Before we get…before we do this.'
> 
> 'Talk about what? It's strictly business, right? I hope you're not going to take this too personally.'
> 
> Stephanie shook her head. 'Strictly business, of course. I just think that there's something you need to know, before tomorrow night.'
> 
> Hunter shrugged. 'Whatever. It can't be that bad.'
> 
> 'I'm…involved with someone.'
> 
> Hunter raised an eyebrow. 'Okay,' he said slowly. 'And I really care because…?'
> 
> Stephanie sighed. 'Well, obviously not.'
> 
> 'I just don't see what the big deal is. So, you're involved with someone. Great for you.' Hunter paused, looking at her closely. 'Does he know about tomorrow?'
> 
> Stephanie nodded. 'Yes.'
> 
> 'And…?'
> 
> 'He's not happy.'
> 
> 'Let me get this – you're marrying me, but you're still going to continue to see this guy?'
> 
> 'Yes.'
> 
> 'Why don't you just dump his ass?'
> 
> 'Because I love him.'
> 
> Hunter snorted. 'Yeah, like I haven't heard that before.'
> 
> Stephanie just looked at him. 'It's Chris.'
> 
> Hunter raised an eyebrow. 'Jericho?'
> 
> Stephanie nodded. 'Yes.'
> 
> 'You've got to be kidding!'
> 
> 'No.'
> 
> 'And he's willing to let you just marry another guy?'
> 
> 'We talked.'
> 
> 'Why?'
> 
> Stephanie had to think for a minute. 'Because if our positions were reversed, I would do the same thing for him. I'd do anything for him.'
> 
> 'Would you die for him?' Hunter was grinning as he asked the question, not at all serious.
> 
> But Stephanie nodded, and with a soft smile, answered in a tone that revealed she truly meant what she was saying.
> 
> 'Yes.'


End file.
